Elements
by Tekko
Summary: They were opposites in every way, except when they came together...Mature content. COMPLETE


**Author's Note:** I don't usually write HP fiction but I really want to start! I absolutely _a__dore_ Drarry (as well as the SSHPDM trio) and have started at least 3 to 4 and sort of wimped out. SO! Starting with some less-epic-ish type writing to slowly break into the HP scene. Hopefully this will build my confidence with the characters that I'll be able to finish one of the ones I _really _want to set up here *^_^*

This is for camberly, who has been waiting ENTIRELY TOO LONG for the stories that she requested. They're coming babe! I promise!

This was banged out a short time ago and only got a half-arsed once-over. I'm hoping to go over it with a fine-toothed comb in the next few.

**Warnings:** male/male relations, lemon.

**Other:** Feel free to point out any screaming mistakes. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They came together like ice and fire.

Ice was in Draco's pale, pale hair and freezing grey eyes, sending shivers down Harry's spine with each look and touch.

The scars that marred the pale skin were even lighter, the silvery sheen to them almost as bright as the gleaming teeth biting at a tanned inner thigh. Lips absent of sneers felt cool against Harry's cock and he shivered again, moaning as sucking kisses were trailed up along its underside. His hand fell to strands like cool silk as the mouth descended on him and Harry's body was a mass of shivering, thighs twitching and and shoulders flexing and back arching off the carpet. Draco's mouth was like winter, harsh and demanding and sucking the breath from him.

Despite the chill in the air and coolness of the body above him Harry felt as if he was burning. It made him shiver all the more; Draco was as unforgiving as a blizzard and with a ragged groan Harry tensed, tugged, flipped them over. It was time for something more.

Fire was Harry's blazing green eyes and hot, groping hands and greedy, burning mouth.

Draco always felt overwhelmed when given under the Savior's attention though Harry never seemed to notice, touching and stroking and kissing him until the blond was gasping from it. Harry's fingers made him burn from the inside, each thrust of skilled digits making heat dance along his spine. Harry would look down at him with his flushed face and flushed lips and burning gaze and then his fingers would _twist_, lips curving with the motion as Draco all but yowled in pleasure. In the heartbeat it took for the fingers to leave Draco ached but they were soon replaced with something larger, something _hotter_ and his moment of anguish was all but forgotten, thighs parting even further to welcome the penetration.

They moved together, flowing like water.

Harry thrust forward with an almost silent gasp before sliding back, sighing like an ocean wave. A hand damp with sweat gripped a hip glazed with it, the other braced on the plush carpet as they moved together. Though sooty lashes dipped low Draco could see the burning emerald underneath, drinking his every shudder and moan. The blond had learned long ago not to hold back what could be embarrassing sounds and when Harry drew back he shifted_ just_ a touch to the right-

The jolt of fire that shot from his prostate to his groin wretched a moan from him, spots of red and orange and yellow flashing across his vision. When he could see again Harry's eyes were no longer mostly hidden from view; they were wide with heat and hunger and the fingers at Draco's hip tightened, cock thrusting into him with haste.

Draco felt like heaven to Harry, who could feel his control slipping as much as his slick grip on Draco's hip. Their bodies came together with a slapping sound, a slight sucking accompanying Harry with each withdrawal and making him shudder even as he continued to thrust into his blond lover, feeling each tremor of the inner walls surrounding his cock. They were both close, burning with desire and Harry bit savagely at his lower lip as he strove to see his lover to his end.

An arm looped around Harry's neck, unnoticed until Draco pulled him down close enough that his face came into shocking focus even without his glasses. "Yes, Harry, yes-" The dark-haired wizard hissed and bit down harder on his lip, heat flaring to near unbearable levels at the panted words and storm-darkened eyes. Draco was as flushed as he ever got, lips parted, some silken strands sticking to his forehead while the rest swayed with each thrust. It always seemed to come down to a contest of wills in their last moments of pleasure but Harry refused to give in.

Then Draco tightened his thighs and his hole, squeezing down in several quick, well-timed pulses.

Harry cursed, shuddered, poured his seed and his lust and his passion into the smug blond, unable to help to helpless sounding gasps that were ripped from his throat. The arm around his neck became fingers in his hair, forcing his head down to see a pale hand pulling quickly at Draco's flushed cock, spurts of semi-white fluid shooting out and onto their chests and stomachs not moments later. The sight ripped another set of groans and shudders from Harry and it was heartbeats after Draco had finished his orgasm that his body finally gave up, tan male dropping limply over the blond.

They panted together, breaths rolling like steam.

The heat was fading as their breathing returned to normal and Draco reached for his wand long enough to summon the white fleece blanket from the back of the couch to drape over them. The cleaning charm came as the blanket settled, whispered softly with a gentle flick of his wrist that left them both feeling as if wiped down with a warm cloth rather than scraped raw. The wand was gone after that, likely rolled away and left for Harry to find under the couch later, the tanned male mused.

"So this is why you had this ridiculously thick carpet put down," Harry murmured, half-draped over the blond, leg resting between Draco's. He sighed as an arm warped around his waist; though the grip was relaxed Harry knew it was tighten the moment he thought to get up.

The limp flexed as if sensing his thought, Draco huffing into dark hair. "Of course. You should know by now that Malfoys rarely do anything that serves one purpose." Fingers stroked at Harry's ribs, making him squirm. "Stop thinking. It's time to rest."

Snorting at that Harry closed his eyes nonetheless, body content and heart full. With his nose tucked against Draco's neck he couldn't see the soft, tender smile that graced the blond's lips, dark lashes sliding close as his mind started to drift.

They fell together, soft as snow.

**~Fin**


End file.
